1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generate assembly and a lighting element for a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a generator and a lighting element for a pneumatic that the generate assembly generates electric power by using the exhaust gas from the pneumatic tool and the electric power is provided to the lighting of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pneumatic tool in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises body (7) and a pneumatic motor (not shown) is received in the body (7). The pneumatic motor (7) is provided to drive a shaft (72). The conventional pneumatic tool includes an inlet (72) allowing the compressed flowing into the conventional pneumatic tool for driving the pneumatic motor and an exhauster for exhaust gas from the conventional pneumatic.
However, the above conventional pneumatic tool only uses the compressed air to drive the pneumatic tool and the compressed air cannot be fully used. For fully using the compressed air, a generator is provided to be disposed in the pneumatic tool neat the inlet (72) of the pneumatic tool and used the air current to generate electric power. However, the powers of the generator and the pneumatic motor are reduced. For a swimming operation, the user must raise the pressure of the compressed air for driving the generator and the pneumatic motor. Unfortunately, an air current with a high pressure may damage the parts of the pneumatic tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the two conventional pneumatic tools.